nuclear_thronefandomcom_ko-20200213-history
로그 (Rogue)
로그는 플레이하기 어렵게 디자인된, 돌격위주의 캐릭터입니다. 그녀는 I.D.P.D.의 명령으로 잠복중입니다. 그녀의 패시브 능력은 공격받았을 때 주변에 폭발을 일으킵니다. 그녀의 기술은 포탈 스트라이크라고 불리는 공중 폭격 지원을 요청하는 것입니다. '' 패시브 능력 : Starts off with the Rogue Rifle, a bullet weapon unique to Rogue which acts as a faster-firing Assault Rifle that only fires dual-bullet bursts. : Whenever Rogue is hurt, a blue explosion activates on her position, dealing 8-16 damage to any enemy that is too close. It also destroys walls, enemy projectiles and can damage props. Be careful when you get hurt near explosive objects as it can cause them to explode and kill you in the process. : Rogue is automatically "chased" by the I.D.P.D.. From the start of each run I.D.P.D. troops will spawn from two pairs of portals on every level except the Crown Vault and 7-3. The first pair of I.D.P.D. portals appears after you kill a certain amount of enemies on a level. The randomized amount is between 20% to 80% and can be different on each area. The second pair of I.D.P.D. portals opens at the same time as the level ending portal. : I.D.P.D. portals only spawn Grunts by default. After enough I.D.P.D. portals open during a run Inspectors and eventually Shielders will have a chance of spawning. So the more portals appear throughout the run, the tougher units can spawn. 액티브 능력 : Rogue starts off with 1 ammo in her special meter. She can hold up to 3 uses, and gets 1 ammo from Portal Strike Ammo Canisters that replace Radiation Canisters. Each use of the special costs 1 ammo. : Clicking and holding the special ability button creates a straight pattern of blue arrows where the cursor is. When released, 5 blue explosions activate in a line starting at the end of the pattern and following the arrows direction. Targets can get hit by multiple explosions at once, which also depends on the enemies size. These explosions do 8-16 damage. They destroy walls, objects, and enemy projectiles. They can also damage Rogue. Throne Butt : 포탈 스트라이크를 사용할 때 폭발의 범위가 넓어집니다. 폭발의 각각 공격력은 8-16으로 동일하지만, 폭발이 겹치는 곳에 있는 적에게 더 많은 피해를 줄 수 있게 됩니다. Ultra Mutations 게임플레이 : As a character unlocked late in the game, Rogue is somewhat of a character for more experienced players. Her starter rifle is helpful in dealing with enemies and her portal strike is good for dealing damage from a safe place, or to create cover by blowing a hole in the wall, but constant waves of I.D.P.D. and a lack of Radiation Canisters is a severe conflict. Players must rely on their skill and always be on the lookout for I.D.P.D. as when they appear is randomized each level. : Useful mutations: * Boiling Veins - The Portal Strike explosions can damage you normally, but with Boiling Veins she will survive with 4HP remaining, making Portal Strike more viable and useful at close range. It will also protect Rogue from death when her Blast Armor triggers near an explosive object like a Car Wreck or a Barrel. * Throne Butt - Makes your Portal Strike more powerful. * Open Mind - Gives you a chance of two Portal Strike Ammo Canisters being spawned on one level. * Recycle Gland - Rogue starts with the Rogue Rifle, which is a powerful bullet weapon. Recycle Gland in the early game is huge for Rogue and may even make the Rogue Rifle viable well into the late game. * Scarier Face - As with above, this mutation is great when used with bullet weapons. With Scarier Face the Rogue Rifle can one shot enemies it previously couldn't. * Last Wish - Along with the regular benefits of choosing Last Wish, Rogue also completely fills her Portal Strike ammo meter. * Gamma Guts - Standing right on top of where the I.D.P.D Portal appears can kill the Grunts and Inspectors instantly. 해금 방법 :핵 왕좌를 쓰러뜨리고 왕좌에 앉는 것으로 로그를 해금할 수 있습니다. 기타 * 로그는 원래 I.D.P.D. 대원이었습니다. 하지만 I.D.P.D.의 무기인 포탈 스트라이크를 훔친 뒤 쫓기고 있습니다. * 로그와 릴 헌터는 친구였습니다. 릴 헌터는 위험한 지역에서의 임무에 실패하고 그를 버려두었습니다. 이를 알게 된 로그는 명령을 거부하고 릴 헌터를 찾으러 나섰습니다. * 로그는 미래 지향적이고 전투 훈련을 받았으며, 스스로를 강하게 만들기 위해 방사능을 사용하는 것에 일말의 주저함도 없는 사람입니다. * I.D.P.D.는 로그에 관한 일을 조용하게 끝내고 싶어하기 때문에 소수 병력만을 보냅니다. 방사능에 중독되어 죽거나 왕좌에 가던 도중 죽기를 바라고도 있습니다. * 로그로는 호러를 해금할 수 없습니다. * 로그의 능력으로 하수구 비밀 지역에 갈 수 있습니다. * Throne Butt를 얻은 후 로그의 포탈 스트라이크는 I.D.P.D.가 사용하는 수류탄과 동일하게 폭발합니다. * 로그는 45번째 업데이트로 추가된 캐릭터입니다. * 로그의 폭발 방호복은 원래 레벨의 패시브 능력이었습니다. * 로그의 음성은 93번째 업데이트에서 추가되었습니다. 로그는 Trashtalk를 배우는 중이기 때문에 아직 완벽한 Trashtalk를 구사하지 못합니다. * 로그의 음성은 배우/가수인 Danielle McRaven이 녹음했습니다. Danielle McRaven는 리그 오브 레전드의 카르마, 월드 오브 워크래프트의 하가라, 스컬걸즈의 페인휠의 음성 등을 담당했습니다. * 93번째 업데이트에서 로그의 폭발 피해량이 5-10에서 8-16으로 향상되었습니다. * 93번째 업데이트 전까지 로그의 최종 변이는 Resourceful이라는 이름이었고, 효과도 달랐습니다. Resourceful의 효과는 적이 사망할 때 포탈 스트라이크 탄약을 떨어뜨릴 확률이 생기는 것이었습니다. * 로그가 I.D.P.D. 본부에 입장할 때는 로그 전용의 배경음이 흐릅니다. 이 곡의 제목은 ''"The Place I Once Called Home(한때 집이라 부르던 곳)"으로, I.D.P.D. 본부 배경음의 피아노 연주 버전입니다. Category:Characters Category:Unlocking